WHEN THE SEASONS CHANGE
by Rebeca-chan
Summary: song-fic (¿?) saben que no soy muy buena en esto. asi que solo disfrutalo.


WHEN THE SEASONS CHANGE

 **(canción de Five Finger Death Punch)**

\- ¡oficial caído! ¡repito! ¡Oficial caído! ¡esto es Stars 1! ¡necesito ayuda, ahora!

El sonido de los disparos y gritos me ensordecían. Fate y yo estábamos juntas en una misión…parecía que nos las podamos arreglar, pero me equivoque… mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia, recuerdos de muchas cosas que pasamos juntas me invadieron…la mayoría de cuando sonreía….

There's a light in you  
That tears me down to nothing  
There's an angel in your eyes  
There's a hope inside  
That you can make it better  
You see right through my disguise

Una bala me había impactado de lleno en el pecho, pero ella no corrió la misma suerte…una bala le dio directo en un lado del cuello, haciendo así que comenzara a sangrar mucho. Mientras desesperadamente trataba de detener el sangrado, llamaba a gritos a alguien que me pudiera ayudar…pero solo veía como poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban…

When it rains it pours  
And everybody stumbles  
I won't let them bring you down

I won't let you down  
When the seasons change  
I won't go down  
I'll fight through the pain  
I'll be there right by your side  
I'll never let them bring you down  
When the seasons change

La escena pasaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Estábamos cubiertas, ambas disparando contra unos traficantes. Eran en total 3 que nos mandaban su lluvia de disparos. Apenas con tiempo de responder…el fuego se concentro sobre mí, y un disparo casi me impacta en el hombro. Escuche que grito para llamar su atención y salió de cubierto para tratar de acercarse a mi…pero…no contábamos con que un cuarto sujeto se encontraba en la nave, justo cuando paso cerca, el disparo le impacto al final de cuentas pudieron escapar. Y pues…ahora nos encontramos en esta situación…yo, mirando a Bardiche ensangrentado mientras trataba de contener mi enojo….

There's a hope in me  
That I will die for something  
Was the fire in my eyes  
All this pain inside  
Will it be this way forever  
I can run but I can't hide

Ya en casa trataba de no seguir llorando, pero el solo pensar que tu estas ahí en el hospital, luchando por tu vida y yo aquí, afligida y con el corazón roto… me dedico a mirar una fotografía, ahí ambas nos manteníamos sonrientes ante la cámara en tu primer día de escuela…sin imaginarnos cual seria nuestro destino.

When it rains it pours  
And everybody stumbles  
I won't let them bring me down

I won't let you down  
When the seasons change  
I won't go down  
I'll fight through the pain  
I'll be there right by your side  
I'll never let them bring you down  
When the seasons change

Recordaba las veces que me salvabas cuando tenia problemas, tan complicados y a veces tan sencillos. Como rescatarme de unos chicos que me molestaban en la escuela o salvarme la vida recibiendo la peor parte de una explosión por mi…ahí siempre estabas tú…pero ahora solo puedo hacer eso; recordad y esperar a que salgas de esta…me pongo a recordar nuestro entrenamiento, tu siendo mas alta que yo a veces burlándote de que no alcanzaba algo o que eres mas rápida que o…juntas pasamos desgastes físicos y mágicos, pero lo hacíamos con una sonrisa, siempre apoyándonos, cuando teníamos que esforzarnos en algo tu mirada me daba fuerza..

Finalmente nos graduamos, por fin después de todo lo que pasamos, ya éramos oficialmente capitanas. El sujeto que nos dio el discurso nos saludaba muy efusivamente con la mano, estrechándola con ganas

When the seasons change  
And we're in for colder weather  
Look for me on the divide

I won't let you down  
When the seasons change  
I won't go down  
I'll fight through the pain  
I'll be there right by your side  
I'll never let them bring you down  
I won't let you down  
When the seasons change

Pero entonces llego la llamada…

Corrí desesperadamente fuera de nuestro departamento. Y no importándome romper las reglas active mi barrera, llegando junto a Shamal que trataba de tranquilizarme. Me dijo que habías entrado en paro cardiaco, que la perdida de sangre fue mucha. Yo solo te miraba de afuera esperando que mis sentimientos llegaran a ti…y fue entonces que…

¡Abriste los ojos!

Y me miraste directo a los ojos mientras sonreís y suspirabas aliviada….

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: bueno, millones de años sin hacer acto de presencia. Pero, en fin. No, no es señal de que vaya a acabar las demás pronto, solo que esto me anduvo rondando por la cabeza mas de 3 meses. Así que. Super recomendada la canción y la banda y como ya saben los personajes y en este caso la canción como una parte de la trama no me pertenecen, son de sus debidos autores. Simplemente es por amor al arte.

Quiero mandar un saludo a todos mis fans (si es que existe uno) y pues bai. Hasta dentro de mil años más.

:3


End file.
